Changing the Past Sirius Black and Hermione Granger
by Hermione is Queen
Summary: Hermione is the only surviving fighter of Light Let's see how she meet young Sirius Black and fell in love. It's story of adventure, romance and humour.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Sirius Black and Hermione Granger

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter**

 **_**  
 **Chapter:1**

Every where there was blood on the rotten land. The only surviving light fighter was collapsed infront of her.

 _Snape, who was brutally killed by Nagini._

 _Molly,who saw every child of her own die right infront of her eyes._

 _Percy,who died saving the life of his family ,the one who he turned his back_

 _Fred and George, who fought till their last breath together_

Lastly Harry,who lost everyone he loves dearly. Who is destined to have a cruel life All of this happened just because of two tratoirs, Ginny and hearing the names of these people Hermione's eyes flashed with fury.  
Ron and Ginny joined the dark side and betrayed Harry and ultimately Hermione.

They acted like a spy for Voldemort and his minions. Even Draco supported the light side just to keep his mother alive. Ron told every thing about the Horcrux Hunt. Ginny was the one to allow the Death Eaters in Hogwarts and she made Snape to kill Voldemort, so that he can have the Elder Wand.

Hermione was covered in blood ,there was no life in her but her eyes. Her eyes were flashing dangerously with the hints of red in her pupils. She lifted her bowed head towards the vile creature infront of her , Tom Riddle. She knew that they lost the war but a twinge in her mind was telling you keep hope. She still had hope flowing through her veins. She connected her piercing blue eyes to his and lifted the wand and yelled "Expelliarmus" which came right into her mind. Voldemort had quick reflexes and yelled "Avada Kedavra" and both the wands connected and destruction.

 _ **Neither won nor they lost. Both Hermione and Voldemort were lying on ground lifeless.**_

To be continued.  
(Sorry it's short) Untill then Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter _**

Chapter:- 2

Destiny and Time watched the destruction of the wizarding world. Fall of Dumbledore Fall of Snape Fall of Weasleys (except those little bitches)  
Fall of Malfoys Fall of Potter And ultimately the fall of Hermione Granger Destiny faced towards Time and said " This is not how it should have ended. should have won. He should have loose his parents,godfather,and his mentor. I think we should change is the second mistake. First should have led the war and the prohecy should have been destroyed . This time you promised it"  
Time took a deep breath and released it ."I will change it if we get a suitable candidate. I will cross the eras and leave responsibility on their shoulders. No one has atleast a tiny bit of hope except..." he trailed off Destiny snapped out of it and asked "Except whom?" it asked. Time avoided looking at Destiny and said "Hermione Granger" Destiny was shocked would be understatement and she calmly said "You know that she is just a girl, she had many hardships and I wouldn't recommend her"

Now Time looked into her eyes and said "Let's ask her if she wants and I will give her two gifts. One she will remember everything and Two she will be Queen Nature. And if you're still concerned about her then you can give advice to her and infrom about the danger." Destiny was about to argue but she simply nodded knowing full well that she can't win. She simply shook her head and said " l guess so" Hermione opened her eyes and saw misty people with white cloaks covering them with golden stood up straight and asked "Where am I? And who are you?What happened to the war?" Then suddenly she asked "I am dead, aren't I" it was not a question it was statement.

Destiny was about to answer but Time watched interwined and said "Well you are with us in our chambers ,which is heaven and we are Destiny and Time. We just wanted you to know if you are interested in restoring and changing the outcome of the war?"

Hermione was deep in thought and snapped out of it and said two words "Time Travel, isn't it" it was a bold statement.  
Destiny liked the girl because she was very much like Godric , Rowena , Helga and Salazar themselves and she had a sneaky suspicion that she is the spiritual heir of the smiled and said "Yes, but you have different identity and we will let you have your memroies of your past and we will let you have a dairy in which you will write about your parents but unfortunately they will be abusive and you will be a pure blood but you don't share their ideas. That's a bit information about you and we will also have some shows to make you stand out, so Voldemort will choose you to fight. And you will join Hogwarts itself,7th year and I think you missed it while his hunting for Horcruxes. And you will have powers. You can control the nature and even time but don't missuse I except yes for an answer."

Hermione then thought of it and said " I agree but can I tell anyone I know? And I think you will manage the paradox of time traveling,I hope."  
Time looked at the girl and saw passion radiating from her and he used legilimency and read her thoughts '

 _Wow ,that's amazing but what if won't be able to protect anybody? I'm going to past, isn't it,so I guess I will protect everybody especially Lily and James Potter and Sirius.I will accept it '_

Time was ecstatic that she was not caring about powers, she was just wondering about saving them and he smiled and said "I think you made up your mind and Good Luck and yes you can tell anybody you want but choose wisely" Hermione just nodded her head knowing well where it was heading. Hermione seriously hoped that she would be one year below but Destiny and Time had another choices Little did she know that she was on another great adventure.

 **To be continued...**  
 **Untill then Adiós**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter _**

Chapter:-03

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes and she saw that she was in an elite train compartment. She woke up and she saw a dairy and some documents.

She opened the dairy and began to read but when she touched the page she went into a portal. She opened her eyes and saw every direction and finally spotted a lady with wavy hair and a man with dark chestnut brown hair who were looking like Hermione. She thought maybe they are her parents. She just stood there and watched the scene unfold.

 _Lady screamed "Hermione,you ungrateful down here immediately and do the household chores, because of your behaviour infront of the Madam LeStrange, we are paying for your actions. You fucking ungrateful whore"_  
 _Hermione came running down the strairs, tears streaming down here face and bowed her head and said "Yes ma'am"_

Memory Ended

' _Woah! They seem pretty nasty and I think I was only 3years old '_

Hermione was in another memory

 _Hermione's father took out his wand and aimed towards a girl just like Hermione, her sister, and yelled "Crucio" but before it had hit her, Hermione came and stood infront of her and said "I was the one who broke the vase, punish me instead. Leave her alone" Hermione was on her knee withering with pain as she took five cruciatius curse After finishing with the punishment , her sister turned towards her and said "Why did you lie to our parents?" with concern shining through her eyes. Hermione just laughed and waved a hand in the air and said"It's nothing, I can't see my only sister getting hurt" She then walked away_

Memory Ended

03:-  
 _Hermione's hair was flowing and power was radiating and she took several deep breaths and looked straight into her mother's eyes and said" Listen, I will not join him. I'm going to my room and please don't disturb Night" Hermione was about to leave but her mother said loud and clear "You ungrateful bitch, I Cressida Anne Zabini hereby publicaly disown my daughter Hermione Cressida Zabini. I also require her to stay away with a pair of muggles and change her surname legally" Hermione froze her stairs but she maintained her composture and said "Fine ,I will pack my things and take care of Volans. And please sign the documents of adoption and I'll be joining Beauxbatons at France and never search for me" she said and slammed the door with a loud thud. Hermione sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees and the room was frozen with ice and flowers everywhere._

Memory Ended

' _Woah I was just 12 years old, I think my roots are from Italy and I am related to Blaise freaking Zabini. And who the heck do they name their child Volans, are they insane?So basically I can control nature and time but sometimes it cracks around and my mother doesn't know and I am disowned and shipped off to live with muggles.I hope those are my grandparents, who are also dentists Life couldn't get any better'_

04:-

 _Hermione wore a blue skirt with blue jacket covering from snow and she sat alone. Bullying , throwing hexes around each other and calling names was common. One word- she was friendless and was the usual routine untill one she heard a prophecy about her 'Mudblood princess born to a elite family of purebloods is destined to be the fall of the Dark Lord,'_

 _'The witch has the power, The dark lord knows not',_

 _'Either must die at the hands of other for neither can live while other survives'_

 _Panciking, Hermione ran and applied for transfer to Hogwarts and she went to King Cross Station the next day. She knew that it meant her but she wanted to go to Hogwarts because of Albus mentally prepared herself and she started researches and discovered few hexes and curses and potions,but kept it a even made up a story that she came here because her parent's native place is Scotland . They died during a car crash._

Memory Ended

'I think, it's Hogwarts Express.I think I should change into my robes' she thought and she left to change

 **To be continued...**

 **Untill then Adiós**


End file.
